Naruto & the Swords of Frozen Ice and Tender love
by FallenFox15
Summary: naruto has to go with Jiraiya for 2 years and has just found out hinata likes him also he is about to find out the power of a zanpokto the swords of death gods can naruto handle the power and a relationship with hinata at the same time NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1 Hinata's confession

Naruto and the Swords of Frozen Ice and Tender love

By: Ronman3215

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto or Bleach or many of the things in this story. This is a naruxhina

And has many of the swords from bleach in it but you don't necessary have to like bleach to like this now on with the story

It was a cold night it was the day before Naruto had to leave with Ero-sennin and he was thinking about how he would have to leave all of his friends for 3 long years honestly he didn't want to go but he had to bring Sasuke back as he sat quietly to himself he herd a rustle in the bushes he quickly readied himself for battle the person in the bushes knowing she discovered came out to explain "naruto-kun it's me hinata" she quickly said Naruto instantly dropped his guard and walked over to her

"Hey hinata what are you doing here" Naruto asked brightly hinata instantly blushed and said "I hheard yyyou were lllleaveing tomorrow so I had tto tell yyou something" hinata replied stuttering

And blushing madly "really well go ahead" Naruto said "this is it" thought hinata "I have to tell him now or I may not get the chance" "NNaruto II wanted tto ssay tthat II um like yyou" hinata finally got out Naruto blankly stared at her for a second and then something happened he broke out in the biggest smile she had ever seen on him he suddenly hugged her saying " that's great I never thought I would find anyone who would like me" he said still smiling but then he noticed that she was unconutous and probably would wake up till morning he chuckled a bit and picked her up bridle style

And carried her home somehow making it in to her room without anyone noticing thankfully he laid her on the bed kissed her forehead then found a piece of paper and pen in hinatas room and wrote her a note saying everything that happened was real and he liked her back and that he would take her on a date when he got back and he also told her goodbye finally he finished and put the note in a envelope he found and taped it to the door so she was sure to see it he walked over kissed her on the forehead one last time and jumped out the window without another word

It was early in the morning Naruto and Jiraiya were on there way and a certain hyugga was dreaming of kissing a certain blonde boy

Well there is the first chapter what do you think leave me a review and the swords will come in the next chapter peace out yo


	2. Chapter 2 Hinata’s awakening

Naruto and the Swords of Frozen Ice and Tender love

By: Ronman3215

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto or Bleach or many of the things in this story. if I did it would be a lot different This is a naruxhina And has many of the swords from bleach in it but you don't necessary have to like bleach to like this now on with the story

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Hinata's awakening

Hinata woke with a smile on her face she had just had a dream that she had told naruto how she felt and he had hugged her and said he liked her back

"To bad it was just a dream" Thought hinata. As she got out of bed noticing along the way that she still had her clothes on from yesterday and that she had no recollection of going to bed last night. A small spark of hope lit in her heart "just maybe" hinata thought she got up quickly and looked around the room for any proof of what happen last night was real. And then something on her door she ran over and quickly took the envelope and opened it and read it quickly a tear of happiness and then read it again slowly.

Dear Hinata

Yes last night was real and I love you to. I just never knew how to tell you

I mean you are basically the princess of konoha heir to the greatest clan in the leaf what could I have done all the adults hate me and I couldn't go to my teammates sasuke was a no for sure and Sakura I'm pretty sure she has never been on a date in her life no matter what she says and Kakashi-sensei

He's just to perverted so I hope you know why I didn't tell you plus I was kinda scared of what you would say. But now that I know I promise to take you on a date that is if you still want to when I get back in two years well that's it promise to get strong for me I want a spar when I get back that new move of yours is amazing.

Your boyfriend hopefully

Naruto Uzumaki

P.S: if wondering when I stopped liking Sakura I did like her at first but then I figured out I only liked her because she was the most popular girl in class

And she stood out the most but now I know you are a lot more beautiful than she is in all ways well that's it love naruto.

Hinata was so happy she quickly changed clothes putting the letter under her mattress and left the room with a smile as she went to find Neji to train with.

Well what do you think good bad whatever you do DON'T HURT ME I 'm new at this after this the chapters will be a lot longer it's just the first two chapters that have to be short for the story to make sense. Please review or I will assume it sucks ronman3215 out yo.


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto's New Teacher

Chapter 3 Naruto's New Teacher

I do not own naruto if I did I wouldn't be writing this it would be in the show itself

It had been one year and Jiraiya had taught naruto many things but now he would learn one of the most powerful things possible.

Naruto had just finished his normal morning routine wake up, eat, train when Jiraiya came up and said "that's enough naruto we have to get going". "going? Going where?" Naruto said in confusion.

Jiraiya only smirked and said " you'll see when we get there" Naruto sighed and packed up his equipment before following Jiraiya though the trees. It was about a three hour long trip the whole time Naruto was thinking of a certain girl when finally they arrived.

It was a beautiful mansion with a water fall turning a water wheel. They walked up to the huge gates "Whose house is this Ero-sennin" Naruto said

"you'll see" He Said with a grin before he opened the gate and walked to the door and knocked loudly. There was a shuffle before the door finally opened reveling a teen that looked about eighteen or nineteen with orange hair, brown eyes he was wearing a back robe with sandals and socks and a finally a huge sword strapped across his back

he took a look at Jiraiya and smirked "well, well, well if it isn't my old teacher." "TEACHER?!" Shouted Naruto it was then that he finally took notice of Naruto

"whose the kid Whose clothes scream kill me?" the man said in curiosity "HEY' "he is my new student his name is Naruto Uzumaki" said Jiraiya with a little pride

" oh really he looks a little like you're last student" "well I guess he should know my name my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo said

"well why don't you come in and tell me why you are here" They nodded and followed him in to the house "so Jiraiya what are you here for" Ichigo said bored

"Naruto I want you to go train next to the water fall I will be there in a minute" Naruto Complained but knew it was hope less so left none the less "now I want you to train him" Jiraiya stated bluntly getting right to the point.

"really you know how dangerous this training is it could kill him are you sure?"

"yes he can take it I believe in him" Ichigo sighed well ok but don't said I didn't tell you" they went out side to see naruto training with shadow clones.

"hey kid come here for a sec" Naruto dispelled the clones and ran over "yeah?" "Congratulations I am going to be your new teacher" Ichigo said with a smile "Teacher in what?" said naruto suddenly excited

Ichigo smiled "the arts of the shimigami"

______________________________________________________________________________

How was that huh good bad tell me next chapter Naruto's Training Fox-san out


	4. Note

Listen this is just a filer chapter I had a question and I want to address it as you many have guessed from the title of the story I am using Hyomaru captain hisugayis sword I know the names I misspelled but I don't feel like looking it up anyway the reason I am using this sword is because I think that the ice cold of that sword will reflect the way naruto could have turned out he could have turned out like garra but didn't he could have become cold to every one but he didn't he stayed strong and nice regardless of what people did to him that is why also I know you guys think my chapters are to short but they will get longer just be patient well that's all for now this note will be deleted in a week or two well until next time peace out yo J


End file.
